Cortos Rusmex
by Mary Mendoza
Summary: Cortos y Especiales de esta bella pareja
1. Moskau

Como todos los días, México trataba de estudiar un poco del idioma ruso, después de todo llevar viviendo una temporada en San Petersburgo no le ayudaba del todo. Rusia le había ayudado mucho, aun así no conseguía aprender el idioma natal de su esposo.

Esposo... A México le encantaba esa palabra, no cabía duda de que su amor por el ruso sobrepasaba todo lo que vivieron para lograr su felicidad. No todo se olvida... El mexicano volvió en si tratando de leer algunos textos en ruso, pero por mas que se esforzaba, menos le entendía.

-Puta madre... Solo veo puros... ¡No se que diablos es esto! ¡Al chile carajo!

Cerro de golpe el libro, tomo su telefono y decidió revisar su cuenta de Facebook, justo cuando sentía que todo podía salir mal, una llamada de un ser no muy deseado se presentó. En la pantalla sólo se apreciaba "Junior" como solía llamar a EUA.

-Ahora que quiere este wey...- México contestó fingiendo alegría- ¡EUA cuanto!

-Fucked México

-Cabron, todavía que te habló bien ¿A que se debe tu llamada inusual a mi casa?

-Nada tonto, sólo quería felicitarte por ser el idiota más grande del mundo?

-¿Ah?

-No te hagas el que no sabes.

-Wey, neta que no se de que me hablas- el mexicano sólo subió los hombros sin saber o captar lo que quería decir el gringo.

-Por eso te tratan así, mira se que no debo ser el que te lo diga pero como somos "amigos"...- USA tomo aire- Rusia te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.

-No salgas con tus mamadas USA

-Yo no miento en este tipo de situaciones, México... ¿No te has preguntado por que esta con Alemania la mayoría del tiempo?- el gringo sólo soltó una pequeña risilla- ¿Cuando llega tarde exactamente los viernes?

-Es por el trabajó.

-¿Y el trabajó depende de un alemán?

México no artículo ninguna palabra. Sólo se quedó mirando al vacío atando cabos, ahora todo estaba más claro.

-México ¿Sigues ahí?

-Chinga a tu madre USA- el mexicano colgó la llamada y aventó el telefono quien sabe donde, subió las escalares y se lanzó a la cama. Cubrió su rostro con los enredones, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Soy un idiota!- decía entre un mar de lágrimas.

-Tampoco te insultes tanto...

-¡La wea que me parió!- chile estaba más insoportable que antes, Argentina sólo conseguía que se insultara a si mismo. Hace unas horas, USA le había llamado para decirle sobre una supuesta " Infidelidad " con el esposo de su mejor amigo.

De inmediato tomo su celular y llamó a su vecino argentino para desahogarse con el. Argentina no lo culpa, esta noticia fue una bomba para el chileno, no ayudaba para nada en su embarazo.

-Pibe...

-Llevame con el- el chileno decía entre cortado. El argentino se quedó mudo y estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza pero al ver como su amigo estaba enojado, trago y dijo que no había problema, el lo llevaría.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Con quien?

-Yyyy asiiii es como ese alldito me engaño- tomó su tercera botella de tequila- Ahor... ¿Que más falta?

-Joder hijo...- España sólo trataba de evitar que México de lanzará por la ventana con el grado de alcohol que llevaba en el organismo, poco antes de las 12 del día, el español recibió la llamada de un desesperado México, quien sólo articulaba la palabra "Puto" y "el me mintió"

España fue de inmediato y al abrir la puerta escuchó como varía cosas de cristal caían al suelo. Un pequeño mal presentimiento entró en su ser y decidió romper la puerta, al entrar el al hogar se percató que varias fotografías estaban regadas por el suelo, totalmente rotas. Y al ver al mexicano destrozado sólo hacia que su preocupación aumentará.

La única solución que paso por su cabeza en ese momento fue ir a la tienda por unas cervezas y hacer que se ahogará en alcohol para luego investigar a fondo lo que estaba pasando.

Y luego matar a USA. Por sólo decir estupideces.

-¿Ya estas mejor? - preguntó

-¿Cuandlooo he estado mejoooor pelón?- dijo el mexicano ofendido- Sólo me utilizan como sacó de caca vieja andale pueeees.

-¿Ya hablaste con el? ¿Con Rusia?

México sólo soltó una carcajada- Nah. El weeey ese debe estar con el pinshe otro borracholo.

-Debes ir a verlo y aclarar todo esto. Quien sabe como debe estar tu hermano...

-¡Alv! ¡Ese pinshe gordito no valeeeee aquí! ¿Donde quedó yo? ¿Donde quedó yooo papá?- dijo México con la voz entrecortada.

El español salto, era la primera vez que le decía "Papá". España sólo limitó a abrazarlo y el mexicano se soltó a llorar sin quien lo detuviera. El español ya había llegado a su punto límite, nadie tocaría y dañaría de esa forma a sus hijos.

Sólo el tenía ese poder.

-Iremos a aclarar todo esto...

************  
-¡Conchetumadre!

-¡Ven aquí maldito collon!- Chile le señalaba a su hermano mayor que bajara del auto, no pasaban de más de las 10 de la noche, Chile estaba más que decidió a decirle a su "ex-esposo" todo lo que pensaba. Tardaron mucho en llegar sólo por tres cosas que no pensaron a fondo

1\. Chile no puede viajar a distancias largas.  
2\. Su marido no estaría en su cuidad natal, sino en la casa de Inglaterra.  
3\. Argentina no quería ir.

Depuesto de súplicas, enojos, risas y golpes por parte del pequeño hacia su hermano y el doctor, lograron llegar sanos y salvos a la casa del inglés.

-¡Boludo! ¡No te arriesges!

-¡Que wea! ¡Andale idiota!

Ambos países caminaron hacia la entrada principal cuando se percataron de la llegada de otro vehículo, observaron como España tenía cargando a un Mexico que hacia el intentó de cantar.

-¡El me mintió! ¡El me mintioooooo!

-España...- habló Argentina- ¿Que moscardón le pico?

-Larga historia- dijo el español en seco- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Bueno...

-¡Ya!- interrumpio Chile- Vengó ver a ese infeliz con quien me juntaste. Maldito...

De repente se escuchó como alguien daba un pequeño gemido, ambos países estaban sorprendidos, Chile sólo reafirmó sus sospechas y México... Bueno el sólo seguía Cantando a más no poder. Los cuatro pidieron entrar el domicilio, pero se les negó la entrada. Argentina ignoró el comentario del ayudante del inglés y le propició un golpe en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Argentina subió lo más rápido posible la escaleras ya que los gemidos se oían a más no poder. Chile trataba de mantenerse firme, pero era muy difícil aguantar el llanto mientras tocaba su vientre. Tratando de darme a su neonato algún consuelo.

Argentina camino por los pasillos buscado el origen de ese nefasto ruido, paro en sexo luego de percibir ruidos, tomó la manija de la puerta y esperó a que se deltaran a si mismos.

-¡Detente Argentino Idiota!- gritaba España a lo lejos.

-¡Asaltacunas tu madre wey!

Chile miraba a su hermano enojado y triste- Ya tomaste demasiado hermanito..

Argentina sólo les lanzava miradas cuando escuchó ruidos en la cama, dio una patada y tiro la puerta. Se quedo mucho y traumatizado a la vez.

-¡La concha que me parió!

-¡Mocoso no insultes a tu madre!- España entró y se quedó mudo al ver la escena, Chile y México entraron enseguida de él. Todos con la misma expresión.

Un cuarto lleno con humo de tabaco, Rusia, vestido con ropaje tradicional, con una botella de vodka en la mano izquierda y un juego de cartas en la mano, le seguía Alemania quien tenía acumulado más de medio millón de dólares, Francia e Inglaterra besándose con pasión y a un Polonia totalmente desnudo, con un letrero de "Violame Australiano" y mucho pastel.

-¿Que cojones?

-¿Chile? ¿Argentina?

-¡Tu!

-¿España?

-...

-¿Amor?

-¡Asi te quería agarrar puerco!

Todos los países se quedaron viendo entre si. No sabían que estaba pasando, todavía...

-Chile no debes estar aquí...- no término de hablar cuando su pareja le dio una buena cachetada- Eres un maldito infiel.

-¿Ah?- dijo Alemania algo molesto- ¿De que hablas?

-¡Quiero el divorcio!- grito Chile para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, Alemania no lo pensó y fue a seguirlo, dejando a un lado el dinero que había ganado. Argentina y España decidieron sacar a los demás para que les explicaran lo que estaba pasando. Sólo quedaron México y Rusia.

-México

-Ya caigo...- dijo el mexicano tratando de sostenerse de una de la sillas.- Así que esto eran tus reuniones del fin de semana hijo de tu pinshe madre... ¿Cuando me ibas a decir que te echabas al espinillo de mi tinto hermano? ¡¿Cuando wey?

-No te entiendo...

-No me salgas con tus mamadas pinshe poste de luz- dijo- El gringo me dijo toda la verdad

Rusia guardó silencio. Ya no era necesario contestar.- Así que ya lo sabes...

-Me case contigo a pesar de todo lo que vivimoooos, pero veo que te valgo verga. Si me odiabas hijito de la chingada ¿Porque me juraste amor por toda la vida? ¿Poorque me prometiste ser fiel si ya tenias en mente en ponerme el cuerno?- A pesar de su fuerte borrachera México era muy directo.

-¿Ah?- el ruso se quedó muy confundido ante lo que decía su esposo- ¿Por que dices eso?

-¿Sabes que creó? Si amabas el taco del nazi me hubieras dejado vestido y alborotado en el altar pendejo.

Rusia se quedó callado y sorprendido a la vez, ya sabía que estaba pasando- México estas confundiendo las cosas...

-¡Dejalo ya así! ¡Ni te necesitó wey!

Rusia se acercó al mexicano, este al ver sus intenciones tomó las cartas que estaban en la mesa las aventó tratando de cortarle el paso.

-¿Cariño que haces?

-¡Es mi venganza Spanky!- dijo el mexicano con tono apagado.- ¡Te odio maldito poste! Ojalá la pinshe Alemania te deje sin patas.

El ruso suspiro y tomó a su pareja de los hombros mientras este empezaba a patalear y golpear al aire, el efecto de la bebida estaba en su punto. México pedia a gritos que lo sacaran de aquí pero es como si no existiera.

Rusia lo apego a su pecho pese a la negativa de su esposo. México le decía de todo, hasta que no pudo más y se soltó a llorar de manera incontrolable, exigiéndole una explicación al ruso del porque lo dejaba por otra persona.

Rusia sonrió. Le dolía ver a su esposo sufrir de esa manera pero amaba con todo su corazón el saber que le quería demasiado y que le preocupaba su matrimonio.

Incluso si se trataba de una simple confusión.

Días después, Rusia y Alemania se reunieron con el fin de aclarar que las intenciones de USA fueron interpretadas de otra manera. Lo que paso en realidad fue que el gringo los había delatado con sus parejas por el simple hecho de no cumplir un trató con él. Además de que su dignidad estaba en juego.

USA tenía en sus manos un pequeño vídeo con respecto a la fiesta de navidad que hicieron solamente las potencias en la casa de la ONU, un vídeo donde ambos muestran otra faceta que nadie puede conocer.

Cosa que al principio ni México y Chile no creyeron.

Las dos potencias estuvieron más de dos horas explicándoles a sus parejas el porque salían cada fin de semana muy tarde y porque no les habian comentado de la amenaza de USA a su persona.

1\. Alemania no tenía el valor de decirle a su marido por lo que le afectaría su ausencia en el embarazo ya que en la mayoría de los casos, Chile se ponía enfermo ya que su embarazo fue catalogado como riesgo

2\. Rusia nunca le mencionó nada al mexicano por la justa razón de que no lo dejaría ya que no se controla cuando toma vodka.

-¿De donde eran los gemidos?- preguntó Chile serio

-De Francia, estaba tan enfocado en sacarle los pantalones a Inglaterra que se le olvido que estábamos ahi- explicó el ruso.

Ambos países latinos se vieron entre si con suma culpa y sólo bajaron la mirada de forma humillantes, murmurando que eran un fiasco y que no tenía casi que estuvieran con ellos, sólo les causaban molestias.

Rusia tomo el mentón de su marido y le dijo que no era su culpa. El tenía que tenerle más confianza, porque sin importar el que, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Alemania trató de acercarse a su esposo pero Chile le ganó, el pequeño se abalanzó hacia el, el aleman le sino que tuviera más cuidado, puesto que quería que ambos estuvieran bien y no quería de nueva cuenta sufrir otra pérdida. Chile sólo lo abrazo y le pidió perdón por todo el drama que había causado.

Le daba pavor saber que sólo estaban jugando con el y terminara todo muy mal. Alemania correspondo el abrazo y se despidió de Rusia y México ya que tenía que consentir a su bello chileno.

Ya solos, Rusia decidido cobrárselas bien caro a México, sólo se puede decir que cuando España los fue a visitar, su hijo le abría la puerta en sillas de ruedas.

-¿Era necesario?

-Así es- dijo el gringo. Canadá sólo miró con amor a su marido, amaba cada faceta bella y maniática a la vez.- Eso les pasa por no borrar los memes hacia mi persona.

-Son memes USA

-Fueran o no, se metieron conmigo- dicho esto abrio su computadora y abrio el vídeo. La pareja sólo reía a carcajadas de lo tiernos y cómicos que se veían su amigos

-Esperó que esos latinos no se haigan equivocado...

-¿Y si así fuera?

-No creo que me hagan nada...

Canadá guardó silencio oír un momento. Dime amor ¿Que flores llevó para tu funeral?

**************  
Link del vídeo:

/qZpUkKbvKcI

Esperó y les guste


	2. El Cascanueces

Sin duda... La época de Navidad, en dónde el amor y la alegría toman una gran forma irremovible. Las luces opacaban el más pequeño rincón de aquella casa, en dónde la música hacia portavoz de aquella felicidad. El delicioso olor de los grandes platillos sin duda hacia que los presentes pidiesen con gran entusiasmo una segunda ronda.

Era víspera de Navidad, y sin duda, México y Rusia celebrarán a lo grande en compañía de familia y amigos. Este año, como parte de las actividades de la ONU, la pareja organizo las fiestas navideñas, fue un arduo trabajo, pero con ayuda del uno al otro, y por supuesto, de sus pequeños hijos lograron que la noche fuera colorida y cálida.

Pero, está noche sería completamente diferente...

México, quien estaba contento, tarareaba una melodía mientras barría el piso del granero que tenía en sus terrenos, limpiando para el baile que se llevaría a cabo. Sabía que se desataría el verdadero caos y que su piso no duraría ni cinco minutos limpio, pero no le importaba.

La convivencia era lo más importante.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Rex y Mexia entraban a todo galope al lugar, empezando a saltar de alegría mientras veían a su padre. El país tricolor se quedó mudo al ver cómo empezaban a meter polvo y basura a cada paso. México trato de contar hasta cien para no darles con la chancla.

-¿Mamá, te falta mucho? No tardan en llegar los invitados- hablo con mucho entusiasmo Rex, quien a sus doce años de edad era muy soñador, atlético y alegre que otros niños de su edad, aunque pudiese ser que fuera una dosis leve de hiperactividad.

-No seas mandon, Rex- lo regaño su hermanita menor, quien a pesar de tener ocho años recién cumplidos, era dura de carácter y personalidad. Cómo su padre.

-Hay chamacos, ya me ensuciaron otra vez el piso- hablo México, mientras lanzaba una mirada sería a sus hijos- Pudiendo haber molestado a su abuelo España.

-No se puede, está ocupado con Alex- Mexia sonreía al recordar cómo su abuelo decoraba el cabello de su prima, mientras que su Tío Chile ayudaba a Brasil y Argentina con la cena.

-Esta celosa de no ser la nena consentida

-Eres un tonto

-Niños no peleen- los tres miraron hacia la entrada del granero y miraron a Rusia, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con el pequeño Jr en brazos- Es Nochebuena.

Pero de nada servía, Rex y Mexia siempre discutían.

-Ya no puedo esperar un minuto más, papá-afirmo Rex- ¡Piensa en toda la deliciosa comida que vamos a comer!

-No quiero que se enfermen del estómago, así que bajenle a su glotoneria- dijo México, al país tricolor no le gustaba que sus pequeños comieran demasiados dulces y cosas con azúcar, para evitar un dolor de estómago, pero en Navidad siempre les daba ciertos permisos.

-¡Lo mejor de la Navidad, son los regalos!

Mexia esperaba recibir una muñeca, una hermosa muñeca que pareciera una guerrera azteca. Estaba tan emocionada que daba brincos denun lado a otro, alzando más polvo y provocando que su "madre" le llamara la atención y corriera a todos del lugar.

Unos momentos después, los invitados empezaron a llegar, los ruidos de los carros rompían el silencio, aquellos países iban vestidos con abrigos de piel y chamarras para lograr burlar el frío. Se saludaban y platicaban y apreciaban el aire fresco que les ofrecía la noche, además de que pequeñas nubes de formaban cuando la calidez de su aliento tocaba el aire frío, mientras que Rusia y México les daban la bienvenida.

Ya en el gran salón, todos degustaban la variedad gastronómica de cada país, Japón y Corea del Norte agradecian la comida, mientras que el japonés cargaba a su primogénito en brazos, Alemania y Chile hacían chistes junto a Ucrania y Canadá, junto con Alexa. La pequeña presumía a su padre lo bonito que se veía su largo cabello con aquellas estrellas plateadas, Alemania adoraba a su pequeña hija y sobretodo, adoraba que heredará todo de su amado Chile.

Venezuela y Siria tomaban unas copas de vino, cuando sintieron una manita en sus copas.

-Venya...- Siria hablo con una sonrisa- Papá está tomando con moderación.

-Vino aló, pa come stel (vino malo, papá come pastel)- hablaba la dulce niña de un año y medio. Con sus dos manos trataba de bajar la copa, causando una ternura a los presentes y a sus padres.

-Que bonita la beba- hablaba Ecuador, mirando con alegría a su sobrina.

-Claro que si, es hija mia- hablo Venezuela con egosentrismo. Provocando risas por parte de los presentes

Por otra parte, Rex y Persy devoraban cada platillo que Iván, el hijo de Canadá y Ucrania les ponía enfrenté cada minuto.

-¡Good Boy!- gritaba el de estrellas hacia Persy. El gringo solo veía y apoyaba a su hijo, por otra parte el ruso daba ánimos a su primogénito. Era una buena oportunidad de demostrarle a Estados Unidos que un segundo lugar no era malo.

Tanto Perú cómo México tuvieron que darles una pastilla a sus pequeños, y una buena regañada a sus parejas. Por su culpa, ya no podrían comer galletas y tomar ponche.

Al termino de la cena, México llamo a todos para romper las piñatas, advirtiendo que tres de ellas eran para los pequeños y las restantes eran para los adultos.

-Desde este momento... No existe la familia.- hablo el mexicano, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con los pequeños detras.

Persy rompió la primera piñata, llevandose la mayoría de dulces, la siguiente fue Alexandra, con ayuda de sus padres, logro juntar todas las paletas de chocolate, afirmando que eran para su abuelito, ya que se había quedado dormido y no pudo venir.

Chile y Alemania sonrieron nerviosamente y dejaron el tema para después. Felicitaron a su pequeña y la llenaron de besos sin importar las insistencias de España para que su nieta fuera con él, quería ser el abuelo consentido.

Por último, Mexia con dificultades derribo la piñata color rosa, sin darse cuenta que fue tanta su desesperación, que soltó el palo de escoba de sus manos y le pegó a Costa Rica, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, para evitar que la pequeña se quedará con las manos vacías, Rex se lanzó a la avalancha de niños, sin importar que su estómago doliera.

Para los adultos no fue nada diferente, Inglaterra derrumbó la piñata y empezó a repartir los dulces y regalos sorpresa a todos los presentes. Francia estaba tan felíz que se unio a su esposo en la repartición, por otra parte Alemania no logro asentar un golpe debido a que Alexa le habia quitado los lentes.

Chile era el guía de su esposo, para evitar que no se cayera mas de la cuenta. Colombia fue quien logró romper la segunda piñata, en menos de dos minutos salio corriendo xontlos dulces sin que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo.

Por último, Canadá rompió tanto la piñata como el palo de escoba, dejando em silencio a la mayoría de los presentes. A excepción de su esposa e hijo, quienes aplaudían la gran fuerza del canadiense.

Todos celebraban entre risas y juegos, hasta que oyeron pequeños cascabeles, los pequeños corrieron hacia la entrada de aquella casa. A lo lejos se veía una extraña silueta, la neblina poco a poco lo hacía más visible, sin duda los saltos y alegría de los pequeños aumento al ver a la ONU en un gran trineo de madera rojo, jalado por su por Eugene, su viejo caballo.

ONU ponía nervioso a todo quien lo conocía, era alguien frio y serio ante las problemáticas que se daban en el mundo, razones sociopolíticas que no eran tan fáciles de resolver. Sus ojos brillaban traviesos y a menudo hablaba con voces extrañas. Los países le tenían un profundo respeto. Sin embargo en estas épocas del año, era del tipo de personas que le gustaba hacer actos de magia y sacar monedas de las orejas de quien se le cruzara.

-¡Señor ONU! ¿Qué nos trajo esta vez?- pregunto muy ansioso Rex

-No pidas cosas- le regaño Mexia- Disculpe a mi hermano mayor, no sabe lo que dice- hablo la pequeña mientras los pequeños se acercaban al gran trasporte y a ONU, quien buscaba los regalos dentro de su trineo para darle un juguete a cada niño. Cada pequeño corria alrededor mientras alzaban sus regalos al cielo. Alexandra daba pequeños giros en el hielo, aquellos hermosos patines blancos iban a su medida, imaginaba que bailaba una pieza de ballet, mientras que Chile le aplaudia. Ivan jugaba con sus soldados de plomo mientras que Rex hacia volar su gran avion de madera tallada. Argi por otro lado, leia junto a su padre Brasil el libro de aventuras que le habian dado, mientras que Argentina les llevaba ponche a sus niños pequeños. Si, para el argentino, Brasil era como otro niño.

Eugene lanzo un resoplido helado. Pronto el trineo quedo vacío. Todos habían recibido algo, excepto Mexia.

La pobre de la pequeña trato de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo. Junto sus manos y se le escapo un gemido apagado. Trato de buscar a sus padres, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que estarían ocupados con su pequeño hermanito y no quería que la vieran como una niña que lloraba por todo.

No le gustaba ser sensible ante los demás. Era hija de una superpotencia y no podía dar malas expectativas de su familia, pero si le dolía no ser tomada en cuenta. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando de inmediato, ONU apareció a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?

Ella quería decir: "¡Tenias regalos para todos, menos para mí"!, pero la pequeña Mexia era muy educada.

El más alto saco un pañuelo de colores. En vez de secarle las lágrimas, apareció, de entre los pliegues del pañuelo, un muñeco, un vistoso cascanueces con un hermoso y vistoso uniforme rojo y blanco y una sonrisa amable… Similar a la de Persy.

-¡Ah, ella ya es muy grande para ese regalo!- dijo Persy colocando su propio regalo en el suelo. Mexia retiro su comentario positivo hacia el muchacho. No era amable, sino un engreído.

Mexia lo ignoro. Le encanto el cascanueces desde el momento en que lo vio y, con fuerza, lo apretó en sus brazos.

-A ver, déjame verlo.

Persy trato de tomar el muñeco pero Rex se lo arrebato- ¿Qué haces molestando a mi hermana?

-Mexia es una niña pequeña, una llorona.

-Tú lo eres más, presumido

-¡Ya basta los dos!- dijo la pequeña mientras trataba de tomar de nueva cuenta su regalo, pero ambos muchachos eran más altos que ella, intento dar pequeño saltitos pero aun así, no logro alcanzarlo. El tumulto se empezó a ser más notorio, antes de que sucediera algo más, alguien le quito el muñeco de las manos del pequeño Rex.

-¿Están peleando enfrente de los invitados niños?

La voz de Rusia era firme, pero estaba sonriendo. Los tres pequeños se disculparon, en ese momento, Perú llego y al saber lo que estaba pasando, regaño a su hijo y pidió que se disculpara con los hermanos. Persy a regañadientes, lo hizo. La fiesta giraba alrededor de todos, ya se daban indicios de países con alto nivel de alcohol en su sistema. Así que México, al notar aquello, indico:

-Cariño, es hora de que los niños vayan a la cama

* * *

Los azulejos hacían que la habitación de los niños fuera más acogedora. México les dio un beso de buenas noches, pero Mexia, Rex, incluso Jr estaban inquietos. Los dos hermanos mayores discutían y saltaban en la cama, el pequeño bebe solo aplaudía ante las peleas y caras graciosas de sus hermanos, todo eso se disipo al ver a su "madre" enojado, rápidamente los niños se metieron en la cama, dejando al pequeño bebe en medio. El país tricolor sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron un par de horas y la fiesta continuaba. Mexia sentía que él colchón estaba relleno de camotes o frijoles, le recordaba al cuento que le había contado su mamá unos meses atrás, se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de no aplastar a su hermanito pequeño. Rex se salió de la cama y se recostó en una silla. Finalmente, lograron dormirse mientras los ratones chillaban en sus sueños y los ruidos de la casa los mantenían medio despiertos.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce de la noche, una figura apareció en la oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía que Rusia alejaba a los sueños temibles y a los escurridizos ratones. Traía consigo al cascanueces y lo coloco debajo del árbol de Navidad, que estaba en la recamara.

Mexia se movió.

-¿Papá?- dijo en un murmullo

No hubo respuesta. El viento se escapó por la chimenea. De pronto la cama se sacudió y el cuarto empezó a balancearse. Un estrepito sacudió la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mexia y se escondió bajo las sabanas, mientras abrazaba a su hermanito, quien buscaba los brazos de sus padres.

Rex oculto la cara en su almohada.

-Atrévete a mirar- le dijo

-No, tu asómate primero carnal- respondió ella.

-Yo te dije primero

Valiente, pero temblorosa, Mexia se levantó. El ruido del estante donde los muñecos de peluche estaban sentados en filas. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un ejército, era un ejército de animales solados. Perros que ladraban, gatos que maullaban, y ante sus ojos, tlacuaches que portaban espadas que chivaban sobre el suelo de la habitación en una terrible batalla. Estaban a punto de atacar al cascanueces que se encontraba medio escondido debajo del árbol.

-¡El cascanueces! ¡Lo van a dejar peor que una astilla! ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!

Por una vez, los chicos olvidaron sus peleas y actuaron juntos. Lado a lado, Mexia y Rex, este con su hermano en brazos enfrentaron a los feroces animales con sus almohadas. Y tan repentinamente como había comenzado la batalla, ceso. Lo que había sido un temible ejército era, otra vez, un montón de juguetes viejos.

Rex miro a su hermana- Si esto es un sueño, pellízcame- en eso la pequeña le da un ligero pellizco en el hombro, Rex estaba punto de recriminarla cuando Jr empezó a moverse de manera nervioso en sus brazos.

-Mira, Rex. Creo que el sueño no ha terminado

El pequeño árbol de Navidad que su padre había puesto para adornar la habitación ¡Estaba creciendo!

Primero despacio, y después más rápido, sus aromáticas ramas llegaron a las paredes y la punta toco el techo. Se estremeció y tembló, sus hermosos adornos chocaban como tambores de guerra. Abajo, el cascanueces también estaba creciendo, hasta que se levantó ante ellos, vivo.

-¡Mexia, se parece a Persy!

Mexia se sonrojo de inmediato.

Ciertamente, el príncipe Cascanueces hablo con una dulce voz, como el hijo de Estados Unidos y Peru. Era una total locura.

-Fueron valientes esta tarde e hicieron a un lado sus diferencias para salvarme. Como recompensa les prometo una noche de maravillas.

Al decir esto, la habitación empezó a girar nuevamente. Las paredes se cayeron, el calentador desapareció. El estante de juguetes se desvaneció. La conocida habitación de los tres hermanos se había ido. Rex, Mexia y Jr se encontraron en lo profundo de un bosque oscuro y quieto. Aunque el aire era helado, no sentían frio. Ambos hermanos mayores se quedaron quietos mientras se tomaban de la mano, mientras Rex con su brazo, cargaba al bebe, quien se aferraba al más alto.

Los copos de nieve resbalan sibre el laho helado y las ramas congeladas crujían cuando se movían en la escarchada noche. Una luz brilló, y tan suave como la luz de la luna, apareció la Reina de las Nieves.

-Bienvenidos a mi reino- dijo y se inclinó en una graciosa reverencia

-¡¿Alex?!- hablo Mexia sorprendida, aquella muchacha se parecia a su mejor amiga. La reina los miro y les sonrió.

-Los mandare a un viaje

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto Rex, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer

-A un lugar con el que jamás soñaron

Mexia estaba encantada al ver que se acercaba un trineo con forma fe barco y guiado por un apuesto príncipe.

-¡Mira Rex!, es el Cascanueces

Rex estaba sorprendido, solto la mano de su hermana y cambio a Jr a su brazo derecho.- Estemos alertas, no sabemos que pueda hacer.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, el Cascanueces les invito a subir a su medio de transporte y los hermanos aceptaron.

-¿Adónde nos lleva?- Mexia no podia creer con tanta maravilla.

Conforme el barco de hielo los conducía a un Reino secreto, las puertas de un palacio majestuoso se abrieron para darles la bienvenida.

Fueron recibidos por los soberanos: El gran Duque y la Gran Duquesa. En el centro del gran salón había un inmenso huevo de oro adornado con listones y joyas. Las paredes del huevo se abrieron y los niños vieron que estaba cubierto de seda azul adornada en estrellas. Adentro habia una figura resplandeciente.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Mexia con un suspiro.

-Es el hada de Azucar. Este es su palacio- respondió la Gran Duquesa.

Dulce como un ángel y ligera como la espuma, danzo en la punta de sus pies. Todo el tiempo, el príncipe Cascanueces la observaba firmemente y sonriente. Cuando termino el baile, el príncipe Cascanueces le conto a los cortesanos fr la increíble batalla que Rex y Mexia contra los animales. Todos los felicitaron

-¡Vivan los gloriosos invitados!- gritaron.

-Esto merece un banquete- afirmó el Gran Duque- En esta tierra, empezamos las comidas con chocolate- dio una palmada y apareció una gran mesa. El blanco mantel estaba cubierto de dulces

Llegó un cocinero con un alto sombrero blanco. Los pastelillos de chocolate sobre la mesa se veian delicioso, Jr tiraba baba por el rico aroma que emanaban tales platillos. Movio los piesitos a tal grado de pegarle a Rex en el estómago. Haciéndose notar.

El mayor solo suspiro y decidido tomar un pastelillo, pero cuando intento hacerlo, esté se movió. Rápidamente Rex retiro su mano y observo a unos pequeños danzantes españoles que bailaban flamenco, asi como su Abuelito.

-¿Gustas una taza de chocolate, querido?- el chef le ofrecio una taza de chocolate a Rex.

El mayor estaba sorprendido de ver unas figuras flotar entre la espuma.

-¡Oh, no! No tenemos permiso...

Pero tanta fue la insistencia del chef, que tomo una taza para su pequeño hermano menor. Jr tomo de la rica bebida hasta quedar satisfecho, causando una sonrisa en él.

-Todo es muy raro en este palacio- dijo Mexia frotándose los ojos. Miro a Rex ye quito a su pequeño hermano para que este descansara.

-Lo se- respondió Rex mientras movía sus manos para relajarse- No entiendo que esta pasando ¿Es el señor ONU o el Gran Duque?

-No lo sé- respondió Mexia- ¿y es la Gran Duquesa o el FBI? Los cocineros se parecían al tío Colombia y Ecuador, y los soldados a papá y el señor Alemanía.

Mientras los niños observaban y trataban de entender, un hombre vestido de pastor y un niño pequelo realizaron una danza hermosa, dando a que un grupo de perros chihuahuas se reunían a su alrededor. Jr empezó a mover las manitas de felicidad.

-¡Ma! ¡Ma!- gritaba el bebé.

-No Jr, no es mamá- hablaba Rex.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron en par en par y los cocineros trajeron mas platillos deliciosos para comer. La música, la danza y los exquisitos aromas hacían que los niños se sintieran confundidos.

-Todo aqui es distinto, pero tan familiar- hablo Mexia.

-Observen niños, todavía falta una sorpresa- dijo el Hada de Azúcar.

Con un movimiento de la mano apareció lo mejor de todo: flores amarillas, azules u blancas giraban en la perfumada brisa que entro en el salón. Las flores bailaban alegres y abrían sus brazos al sol. Suave música llenaba el aire.

La oscuridad del invierno prometía dar paso a la primavera con la que todo se renueva.

Había llegado el momento de dejar el palacio. Rex le ofreció el brazo a Mexia, pero recordó que tenia en brazos a Jr, asi que paso a su hermana enfrente de él para lograr despedirse del Gran Duque y la Gran Duquesa, el Hada de Azúcar y el príncipe Cascanueces. Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, las paredes del palacio cayeron a su alrededor.

Las mesas cubiertas de pasteles y chocolates se desvanecieron. Los cortesanos, con sus santines y sedas, desaparecieron. En un instante, los niños se encontraron nuevamente en su habitación y la nieve seguía cayendo silenciosa en la ventana.

-¿Estamos en casa...? Tuve el sueño más raro- murmuro Rex, mientras acomodaba a Jr en medio de él y Mexia, el bebe cabeceaba por mantenerse despierto ante la sorpresa de regresar a su casa.

-Yo también- dijo Mexia

Con la punta del dedo acaricio al Cascanueces, que ahora hacia guardía junto a su cama. Sonrío y se acomodo, beso a Jr y este quedo dormido, Rex también logro el sueño y sonrió. Asi la pequeña niña se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, ambos niños le contaron a sus padres lo que paso y estos sonrieron. México pensó que fue la gran cantidad de azúcar que consumieron la noche anterior, Rusia solo movió la cabeza y beso a sus hijos. Dándoles una bella sonrisa.

Le contaron a su abuelo España, quien les dijo que era un regaló de Navidad, para no perder la esperanza y la fe. Además de que era una señal para iniciar el año con buena suerte.

Paso el tiempo, y los tres hermanos crecieron, aun asi jamas olvidaron. Inclusive Jr recordaba vagamente ese sueño y el sabor del rico chocolate caliente. A pesar de ello, los tres compartían con la familia su divertida aventura de muchas.

Pero eso es cuento para otro dia.

* * *

Antes de todo. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo 2020.

Agradezco a todos quiénes han leído estas historias.

Un abrazo fuerte y de todo corazón, pidl que sus metas y deseos se cumplan con mucha alegría.

Los quiero mucho.

Atte: HotaruRin.


End file.
